Hard Times
by nickysbabygirl
Summary: What happens when a case hits Stabler a little too hard? Who will be there to save him? EO of course.


A/N: This is my first ever SVU fanfiction and it is EO. Simply because El and Liv are made for each other. I hope that it isn't all that bad, as I said before this is my first SVU fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even Kenny Chesney's "You Save Me".

Special Thanks: I wanted to thank my beta **onetreefan, **I had some porblems uploading the revised version so I am going to post this now and try to put the revised up tomorrow. Thank you again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The past week had been extremely hard on the members of SVU. They had all been working on the case of a serial rapist who had brutally raped and murdered eight females aging from 12-16. It was now Friday and they were tired and frustrated. Elliot was at his wits end, Olivia tried to remain optimistic but deep down feared they would never catch the man responsible. Munch and Fin had been arguing for the past three hours. Cragen had been holed up in his office for the last two days.

"Benson, Stabler get in here now!" Cragen yelled as he stuck his head out of his office.

"What's up Cap?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia sat down in the chairs in front of his desk.

"That was forensics, seems out prep wasn't as smart as he thought, they recovered some saliva off of the last victim." he said watching as he detectives absorbed the information.

"Well how does that help us?" Elliot snapped.

"Watch it detective," Cragen warned, "They ran it and it came back to a Jeffery Thompson, here is his address go pick him up." Cragen said as he handed them a piece of paper.

After about an hour the Elliot and Olivia returned with Jeffery Thompson and led him into an interrogation room.

"May I ask why I am here?" Mr. Thompson asked.

"You're here because you raped all those women." Elliot said.

"You have no evidence proving that detectives." he smiled at them then turned his attention to Olivia.

"Well I say we do," Olivia stated, "are you sure you don't want a lawyer?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything so why would I need a lawyer?" he asked.

"You did it," Elliot yelled, pushing a piece of paper in front of him, "that's you DNA on Jessie Brock's body."

"Well, I uh, I don't know how it got there." Jeffery stuttered.

"It's simple you made passes at her and she refused so you raped and killed her along with all the other girls." Olivia said calmly.

"What's the matter, couldn't make them love you so you forced them to," Elliot said getting up in his face, "your sick you know that."

"They asked for it," Jeffery snapped, jumping up and pushing the table away, "all they had to do was love me but no I wasn't good enough for them stupid bitches."

Elliot snapped he grabbed Jeffery by his shirt collar and threw him against the wall. Olivia screamed for help then ran over and tried her hardest to get Elliot off the man but with no success.

"Stabler," a voice boomed from the doorway, "my office now!" Cragen yelled.

Elliot marched into Cragen's office and started pacing the room.

"What in the hell has gotten into you?" Cragen asked while slamming the door shut.

"Oh come on, are you serious, he killed those girls and you expect me not to be pissed."

"Elliot, look I know this case hits a little close to home but you can't do that, do you have any idea what kind of trouble the squad and you could get in for that stupid stuff you just pulled."

Elliot said nothing, he stared at the floor.

"All right look go home," Elliot started to protest but was silenced when Cragen held up his hand, "it's that or a weeks suspension your choice."

Elliot walked out of the office and grabbed his coat before heading out the door without so much as a goodbye to anyone.

Cragen stuck his head out of his office and said, "Liv go make sure your partner doesn't do anything stupid."

Olivia didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed her coat and made her way to her car. She drove as fast as she could to Elliot's apartment without breaking any laws. Once she arrived she took the stairs two by two until she reached his apartment.

"Elliot open up!" she yelled as she banged on his door.

A couple of seconds later she heard the locks disengage and then the door slowly opened. She walked by him and took a seat on the couch. Elliot joined her a couple seconds later.

"Wanna bear?" he asked.

"No," she said while trying to think of the best way to phrase her next sentence, "why did you do that?"

_Every now and then I get a little lost_

_My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed_

_Every now and then I'm right up one the edge_

_Dangling my toes out over the ledge_

_I just thank God you're here_

"Come on Olivia, what do you want me to say?" he replied bitterly.

_Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone_

_Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wide-eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me_

_Baby you save me_

"I don't know Elliot. I understand why you did I guess but you could have still gotten in a lot more trouble than you are in."

_It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul_

_I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know_

_The perfect thing to say to save me from myself_

_You're the angel that moves me like nobody else_

_And I thank God you do_

"Why are you here Liv?"

"I wanted to be here Elliot, do I need a reason to be here?"

_Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone_

_Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wide-eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me_

_Baby you save me_

"No, you never need a reason to be here."

_I know I don't tell you nearly enough_

_That I couldn't live one day without your love_

_When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves_

_Up on a highwire that's ready to break_

_When I've had just about all I can take_

_Baby you, baby you save me_

"I love you Elliot" Olivia said as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I love you to Liv, I always will, nothing could ever change that." he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

_Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone_

_Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wide-eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me_

_Baby you save me_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that's it. Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
